reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Red Harlow
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Edgar Ross page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Films Red Harlow, You recently created two articles regarding films about Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. There has been no official word that a film, let alone two, is in the works, and the fact that the films are premiering on Youtube make me doubt that they're official. Since you created them, I'm asking you: Are the films real, and if they are, please link me to where you got this information, or are the films fan-made. If they are fan-made films, I am going to have to delete them. Please respond quickly. Thank you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Look, mate, I'm glad that you have so much money, experience, and dedication to the fans, but I have to delete those pages. It's not because I'm trying to stop you from making them or hold you back or any other bollocks you told me, it's because this is a wiki for things about the Red Dead series, and by that I mean official things. If your films were real, approved and endorsed by Rockstar and were premiering in the box office, then yes, I'd let them stay. Fact is, you are a fan and your films are fan-made. They're not real Red Dead films. You are more than welcome to write about them on your user page or create a blog about them, but since they're not real Red Dead films, they don't get their own articles. :I hope you see where I'm coming from and that I'm not trying to be negative towards you in any way. I'm just following the rules put in place on this site. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I'll give you a little time to copy and paste both of the articles' content if you'd like to re-write them on your user page or in blogs. But be quick about it, I'll delete them in an hour or so. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you daft? I never said you wouldn't go places. I simply said you created your articles in the wrong place. I'd be sorry if you didn't have such an over-inflated ego, mate. "Mark my words" this and "I'll be famous one day" that. Get your head out of the clouds. Try reaching your goal rather than blabbing to me that one day you'll reach your goal. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Removing Talk Page Content Red Harlow, Removing content from your talk page is against the rules. Please read them before you continue editing here. Also, please note that I'm not targeting you. As I said in my earlier message, there are rules for this website and I, as an admin, must follow and enforce them. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Uncle Again I have to talk to you. I've given my reasoning for removing your contribution to the Uncle page and you have consistently undone it without saying why. Uncle is not supposed to attack you. He's considered family and will never become hostile in the game. It also previously mentions what gun Uncle carries, so it doesn't matter that he pulls out a Cattleman. Big surprise! He's got a Cattleman in his holster, what else would he pull out? I'm removing it again. Consider this a warning. You've created spam articles, removed content from your talk page, and are now edit warring over a contribution that is unnecessary to the article. You're on the fast track to a block, friend. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) STOP WITH THE LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Red Harlow, what is your problem? You get on here and write spam articles about a film of mine that I ain't even sure I'm gonna make yet. You started edit warring and kept pestering Hobbes and worst of all you are giving me a bad reputation by saying that you are me. I'm Jared Chastain, NOT you. I'm on to you mister. I have reason to believe that you were the one that put all of those trojans and viruses on my computer. You got into my yahoo account and screwed up all my stuff. I had to delete my facebook and start all over on it again. I don't know why you are so freaked out about me making two Red Dead Movies. I'm not sure I'm even going to make them. I'm still working on The Streets of Laredo. I don't have time to make Red Dead movies right now. I can see that Hobbes blocked you and I think he done the right thing. Maybe it will teach you a lesson. If either me or Hobbes catch you making up anymore lies or you will be in big trouble. Maybe you'll listen to me if I quote "your favorite character" ,or who I presume is your favorite character on account of your username,..... "STOP TRYING TO BE SOMETHING (SOMEONE) YOU'RE NOT!!!!" RE:RE: Stop with the lies. Cousin Yginio! I didn't know. I'm sorry cuz. I thought you were some shit-for-brains phsycotic maniac of a Red Dead fan who was trying to start shit. Hell, I forgive ya. Ya gotta be careful Yginio. You could get yourself in alot of trouble doin stuff like that. You stay outta trouble Yginio and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Jared Chastain 00:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC)